


Yearning

by Hyraxas



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Charon is a Sailor, Drabble, God!Hermes, Human!Charon, M/M, Modern Era, References to Canon, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyraxas/pseuds/Hyraxas
Summary: Charon nearly drowned that day, if it hadn't been for the sake of a creature, that sure must be an angel of some kind.- A very short, sad Drabble I wrote at 4am in the morning while at the Hospital. Good times
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 4am and did a thing.  
> Making everyone feel sad with me, I guess?  
> The shortest thing I have ever written, but it was already suggested that I continue the story.  
> We will see.

All his responses died at the moment, he looked up. Not a single sound could escape his throat as he saw the glowing appearance of his savior.

Charon was sure he died. 

This could not be real. He was sure that his eyes either betrayed him or that he just died. He had drowned in the dark waters beneath him that angrily shook the boat, as if it wanted him back, wanted him to sink to its bottom to become a part of it. 

But Charon couldn't speak. He didn't dare, in the presence of a holy being that was hovering in front of him, close enough to touch it. But Charon, realizing that it had saved his life, had pulled him out of the water, and he could feel nothing but frightening fascination. 

He had never believed much in the bible. But if he wasn't dead, this clearly must be an Angel of some kind…

"Are you alright?" The holy being said, voice everything Charon did and did not expect. Warm and human like, slowly hovering down, touching the base of his boat. Wings still beating softly as, what he assumed could only be an angel kneeled down, touching his cheek softly. Smiling. 

"You almost drowned there, you know?"  
Gently caressed the wet hair from his face. He didn't dare to breathe. Was he really dead, about to be taken away or just hallucination but… 

Everything felt real.

The warm touch on his cheek as the angel looked at him with feelings Charon couldn't quite catch, dark brown eyes. He felt his heart hammering, hurting for no reason. Golden gleam and wings in the color of the sunset. 

It felt familiar. Sadness. 

The holy being shifted, realization washed over his face and the smile became forced, eyes looking sad at him as if he knew something while both hands framed his face "I missed you" he said. "I missed you so long" smiling now helplessly at him. 

Charon couldn't move. 

He just laid there, on the floor of his boat, soaked from almost drowning in the water, only his upper body lifted so much to look at the being that looked so human, but wasn't. 

The gently flapping wings now close to the head, pressing near the face, feathery curtains to hide. 

"But… you don't remember me"

Nothing more than a whisper. Small and broken. It was hurtful to watch.  
Hands letting go of his face, resting slowly on the knees, wings shifting in front of the face, hiding the emotions that are now very clear to him.

It was painful. 

He would remember, if they had met, would he? The clothes, now that he gave them a short gaze, they looked nothing like a holy being. Very human. 

Charon didn't know this person.  
But he didn't want them to cry either. 

Without thinking, he lifted himself up, pulling the stranger into his arms. Pressing them against his soaked body in a helpless attempt to spend comfort.

It didn't help. 

The others softly weeping became a full crying, wailing as helpless as Charon felt At that moment.  
Hands now gripping his clothes tight, face pressed against his chest, as Charon stroked his back, feeling his own heart clench. 

There was nothing he could do, just being on the others side, and it felt like the right thing to do.


End file.
